Secret Dating
by PixelFairy2001
Summary: Marinette and Chat spend a "peaceful" night in her room. Fluff ensures. Marichat.


_This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. And I couldn't think of any prompts so decided that my first couple of stories are just going to follow the prompts from MarichatMay this year._

Secret Dating

Marinette and Chat Noir sat in comfortable silence in her room. Marinette sitting in Chat's lap while working on her latest design, while Chat just played with her hair and watched her work.

"Princesssssss. Come onnnnnnn. Pay attention to meeee." Chat whined for the tenth time, pouting when he was ignored once more.

' _That's it. I'm just gonna annoy her till she has no choice but to pay attention to me._ ' Chat thought, smirking like the true cat he is.

"Mari. Mari. Mari. Princess. Marinette. Mari. Mari." Chat repeated over and over, now poking Marinette's shoulder with every name.

"Not now kitty. I'm almost done." Marinette waved him off and went back to drawing again. Chat pouted and looked down before seeing the perfect way to get his oh so needed attention from his princess.

Slowly, he lifted his gloved hands from the bed, before grabbing her sides and running his hands up and down them, tickling her.

Her reaction was immediate, dropping her pencil and beginning to laugh uncontrollably. Her attention was officially captured, but it wasn't enough for the cat boy, so he continued to tickle her. Marinette squeaked and squealed as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

She got as far as clambering out of his lap before he had her again, this time pinned down, as he continued to tickle her, now laying above her as he did.

"Ahahaha! Chat! Stop! Ahaha! Please! No more! Mercy mercy!" She cried, not able to stop her laughter as Chat continued his punishment for her ignoring him.

It was a few more minutes before Chat stopped tickling her, pulling back a little to look at the flushed girl while she tried to catch her breath.

Looking into her big bluebell eyes, and seeing her flushed cheeks, Chat smiled in content. How did he ever get so lucky to end up with a girl so beautiful? Even if they couldn't tell the rest of the world, just being with her made him happy. After catching her breath, Marinette noticed the boy's staring and smiled at him sweetly.

She reached her hands up, placing them on either side of his cheeks as she stared into his emerald eyes. She didn't say anything, just softly pulled his face closer to hers. She could feel his heartbeat as it speed up due to her actions.

Chat slowly closed his eyes, their lips now centimetres apart. They had kissed hundreds of times, but it never stopped being amazing to Chat. Every time his heart would go crazy, thumping wildly in his chest.

Their lips barely brushed before Chat felt himself go flying from his previous position. His eyes shot open just as he landed on the ground next to her bed with a thump. He stared up at the smirking girl, his brain trying to catch up with what had just happened. Tickles, Marinette, Nearly kiss.

"You really think I'm going to kiss you after you tickle me like that?" Marinette asked in a sing song voice as she picked up her notepad and pencil before beginning to draw again. Chat's eyes flash dangerously. ' _That little tease!_ '

In a second Chat had stood up and grabbed the notepad right from her hands, and threw it behind him in one motion.

"Hey! Be careful with-Eep!" Marinette tried to scold him but was cut off when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up so she now stood in front of him.

"Thats was a tricky little stunt Purrincess." Chat purred in her ear, holding her close to his leather clad chest.

"Hey, we're even now, you tickled me first." Marinette huffed, turning her head to the side as she tried to hide her every growing blush, her heart pounding just as hard as his had earlier.

"Oh but princess," Chat paused, gently but firmly taking hold of her chin and making her face him. "I don't play to be even." He finished with a smirk before slamming her mouth against his.

' _Our love may have to be kept a secret. But I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.'_ Chat thought in content, as he stared Marinette's closed eyes.

 _Thanks for reading. Hope it was okay for a first fanfiction._


End file.
